Everything Happens for a Reason, Including YOU and ME
by darkladyviolence09
Summary: Naru left her with a broken heart; She had move on now but still the pain in her hear keeps hunting her away. What would happened if Prof. Davis hire Mai and her new team to do a task with our ever narcissistic Naru! Will he finally realized his feelings before its too late, before Mai slips off his reach? MaiXNaru/ Please read and review! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Everything Happens for a Reason, Including YOU and ME**

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Ghost hunt! I hope that you'll like and enjoy it! :D I do not own this anime. ^_^ ENJOY! Please give me your reviews later!**

**Chapter 1: Recalling the past**

It's been awhile since the last time she saw him, how long was it? I guess it's almost 5 years since Naru and Lin-san left and went back to England. She still remember that day when she confessed her love for Naru, and it gives her so much pain to remember what he said to her when she said that she loves him

_Flashback_

_Mai's POV_

_The cold wind is blowing as the sun sets, here I am standing under the trees mesmerized by the beauty of them, and I just feel like staying here longer, as I keep on standing there. I remember the conversation that we had a while ago, I was so shocked, actually what I felt is beyond being shocked a part of me feels like I'm betrayed, I'm deceived by the man whom I love, by the man whom I admire and look up. How ironic, who would have thought that the man that I've been working to, the man I've been calling jerk and narcissistic is none other than the great "Professor Oliver Davis!" heck! I don't know what to say, I don't know what to react, seeing his impassive and poker face makes me wanted to punch him! The nerve of this man! Lying about his true identity and deceiving all of his friends! Great! And look, here I am, like what he's always been calling me, an idiot, an idiot who still love him despite of the fact that he lied to us, to me._

_Even though he did this to us, I can't help myself from falling to him, it's as if he's a magnet and he's trying to pull me over him. I can't fight being pulled over to him…_

_-End of POV-_

"_Mai" that voice interrupted me and my little thoughts, I know who owns that masculine and soothing voice, I've heard that many times._

"_What is it Naru?" I asked as I looked at him. I noticed his blue eyes are boring holes into my soul, I can't take my eyes off of him, his pale skin, his impassive face, his black hair, every part of him seems to mesmerized me and enchant me._

"_We'll be going back to England and I'll be shutting down now the SPR" he said emotionless as hear this my eyes snapped at him and stared at him, it's as if the words that he's saying is not sinking to me._

"_Oh no! no! no! no! no! this can't be happening!"__ I thought to myself as his words starting to sink in to me._

"_y-you're kidding right?!" I asked with panic on my voice, I should have anticipated that this day will come sooner or later._

"_No, I'm not, after all I no longer have any reason to stay here, I've already found Gene, and I think he'll recover faster in England where my parents can talk care him." He said and start looking pass through me._

"_b-but what about, us, your friends, Bou-san, Yasu, Ayako, Masako, John. . . . and me?! Don't we have any value on you?! Don't you think having us as your friends is not enough for you to stay here?!" Mai said in the verge of tears_

"_I know this is hard for you, but sooner or later you'll eventually be okay and forget everything about me." He said_

"_No! you're wrong! I. . I. ." I stuttered as I'm trying to say how I feel about him._

_He looked at me in the eyes and stared "what is it?" he asked curiously, I could see it in his eyes even though he's trying to hide it._

"_I-I Love you, I Love you Naru! Please don't leave me! Please stay here with me!" I blurted out as I'm trying to hold back my tears, but as much as I hold it back, it's just keep on coming and fell down making a stream to my face._

_Naru stiffed and had his eyes narrowed looking at me in disbelief and soon got over it._

_Naru's POV_

_What the heck am I hearing from her! It's very hard for me to say I'll be leaving and shutting down the SPR and here she are, making thing complicated declaring her love for me, I know she's mistaking me for Gene, I just know it, she's just confused of her feeling, I know it's not me whom she liked, it's Gene. The one who makes her happy, the person who makes her safe in dreams when she's having her nightmares, the one who comforts her! It's not me, it's Gene! And I can't take it! Although I've wished it's me, but I know deep inside my heart it's gene whom she loves not me, not me who's jerk, harsh, cold hearted, unlike Gene who's warm and often smiles at her._

_-End of POV-_

" _You've got it wrong, it's not me that you love, it's Gene, it's not me you desire it's Gene, Mai it's very clear to me that you love him not me and you're just confused." He said in a monotonous voice._

_I was so shocked to hear that to him! He said that I'm in love with his twin brother?! What the heck was that?! I can't believe he'll said those kinds of words to me!_

"_Ie! It's you! I know it! I'm very sure of it! Naru please believe in me!" I begged to Naru, I'm kind of sound pathetic, me pleading him to stay and believe in me. _

" _I'm sorry Mai, but as much as I wanted to believe in what you're saying, I'm very certain that its not me you're in love with but my twin brother. I'm sorry" he said in a cold but gentle manner._

_I don't know what to say, how to react, I can't believe I'm hearing this from him! How could he? Of all people, he whom he believed by himself a very intelligent man thought that I was in love in his twin brother?!_

"_I guess that settled everything, Mai,, I'm sorry I need to get going now, and Thank you for everything, for helping me out most especially in finding my brother, I appreciate it. Good bye" with those last words, he walked away from me, from us, from everyone, from my life. I can't help to make myself move from the spot I'm standing in, I don't know if I have some guts to do so after what happened. All I can do is to stand here, and watched as the man I love walk away from me. I didn't even notice that the heaven started weeping along with my agonizing heart._

_I can't feel my body, I can't feel anything except from the pain in my heart, the agonizing pain I'm feeling right now makes me feel numb, I wanted to scream in so much pain but I can't bring myself to do so, I just wanted to be alone and hide from the reality. How can I live now, How can I start all over again?! How?! all of those things keep ringing in to my head. . _

_-End of Flashback-_


	2. THE PRESENT ME

**I'm back everyone! Here I am again, and I'm going to update now my story, what do you think will happened to Mai after that confession of her to Naru? Hhmm… well! READ to find out for yourself! :D ENJOY!**

**Thanks to everyone who liked my story and for those people who're anticipating for the next chapter, it's for you guys! **

** AliceWalker121; UnquietDead; KawaiixKawaii; Iloveanimex**

**Chapter 2: The Present Me**

R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g!

The loud sound of the alarm clock echoes throughout the whole room, and a certain brunette girl grumpily reach out for it and push the stop button, it's already 6:00 am in the morning, after some minutes of stretching, she decided to get up and do her daily routine before she gets late.

She go to her bathroom, take a bath, brush her teeth and put her clothes on, that's how her life begins.

"MAI!" a voice rang downstairs calling her. She knew very well who that person is.

"Hey! Are you still not up yet?! You'll be late if you're not going to move a little bit faster! Breakfast is served, come here now!" Shouted another voice, Mai smiled inwardly and thought that her day would never be the same if she won't hear those shouting's coming from her adopted parents. Bou-san and Ayako-san.

Well, who could have thought that those two will end up in each other's arms despite of them always arguing and teasing each other.

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming!" she shouted as she pick up her bag and walk down stairs.

"Hey! Good Morning Princes!" Shouted Bou-san as he hugs her and almost choking her, but before he managed to kill the lights off of Mai's consciousness, she heard a loud thump in her father's head followed by an agonizing shriek.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?! You Old hag! I did nothing to you at all!" he said as he touch his head to see any bump, Mai could only just be thankful to her Mother, who knows what could have happened to her if she didn't do that.

"You good for nothing old man! You ALMOST CHOKED Mai! And you think you did nothing?! Really?! Argh!" she said as she touch her temple,

Seeing the two of them makes Mai happy more than anyone in this world, she may be adopted but those two people never let her feel that she's not their real child. And this is what she calls "a very warm and heart filling way of starting a day!" ^_^ She couldn't imagine her life without hearing their bickering to each other, knowing that it's their only way to show their love for each other.

"Hey, hey, will you please stop that mother and father, the food is getting cold, it'll be no longer good if it gets cold, let's go have a sit and dig in!" Mai said as she tries to seize the war

"Ara, yeah right, we should eat now," Ayako said as she took her sit near Mai, on the opposite side, Monk sits.

"Hey Mai, How's your work? I heard that the last time you had a case you almost got yourself get killed again." He said with a worried tone, after all, he's her father and a father should worry if his daughter is in danger.

"Nah, haha.. You know me, it's not like I wished to be a magnet of any danger, haha, and it's just that as if they like me getting hurt haha! Anyways, I'm old enough and stronger than before so you need not to worry about me." She said as she chews her food.

Although Mai's power had developed greatly, Bou-san and Ayako can't help worrying for her safety, although they knew that she's capable enough of taking good care of herself. She is their child and no parents wished for their kids to be in any kind of dangers.

"Still Mai, you should take more caution, you know even though we know that you're powerful enough, you're still not superman" Bou-san said as he keep on eyeing her daughter with worry.

"I agree with him, Mai, please Take good care okay? I don't want my pretty daughter to end up wounded and have broken bones." Ayako said as she touches Mai's hand.

Mai can't help blushing at the compliment that she got from her mother. She knows that they're worried of her safety everytime she and her group got a case. And the only thing that she could do to make them ease is to make sure that she takes good care of herself and go back their home without any scratches at all.

Unlike before, she often got home with wounds and bruises all over her body, if not she got broken bones or dislocated arms. But now, as time goes by, she become stronger, in will and also her power, it develops abruptly, she now has PK like Gene, her intuitions are more accurate than before, she can now dream even though she's wide awake, her clairvoyance power, her astral projection power is so amazing, that she can now let others see what she's seeing, and she can sketch it and her ability to foreseen the future once she touch someone's hand. Who could have thought that the shy, petite girl before will grow as a strong willed woman with great abilities. Time really changes people, and she's one of those people who're changed by the time.

"hahaha! Anyways, Thank you for your concern, I'll be alright mother, father, and no need to be worked up too much, after all Kei and Theo is there for me to protect me when I couldn't do it right?" she said as she smiles warmly to them to make them ease.

"Well, if you say so, and oh, by the way Kei called earlier, and said that he has something to discuss with you and the group." He said

"Oh, is that so, well I guess I should be leaving now before he calls again and rant on me for being late." She said as she picked her plate and put it on the sink, but before she could wash it, a hand grabs it from her and pushed her aside.

"Mai I think you should be going now, just like what you said a while ago, we need not to hear Kei ranting about you being late, so go now, let me do the honor of washing the dishes." She said as she winked to her

"Mai, I'll drive you there, it'll be much more less hassle." Bou-san said as he get his keys and open the door.

"Demo… I'm fine, no need to drive me there, I'll just take a cab, it's not like it's far away" she said as she refused to make any inconvenience for her father.

"Nah, let's go, I'll drive you there." He said with power in his voice.

"But.." she retort

"No more buts missy, we'll be going, I'll drive you there and that's final." He said with finality in his voice.

_-Mai's POV-_

_Yeah right, once he have that kind of tone of voice it'll be difficult for me to convince him. Maybe I'll just let him first since I know he's really worried about my safety. _

_-End of POV-_

"Good bye okaa-san, see you later!" she said as she waved to her mother

"Good by Mai, take care and get home safely" Ayako replied as she watched her daughter go.

**TIME SKIPS… (15 mins)**

"Here we are missy! Go now.." he said as he hug her and smiled warmly to her

"Thanks otou-san! Take care too!" she said as she walked out the car and bowed slightly before leaving.

Monk looked at her for the last time before starting the car and start driving away. He never thought that the shy little girl that they had adopted long before is now a very grown up and matured woman. He thought as he smiled inwardly to himself. He can still remember how Mai was before, she's clumsy, always get herself in trouble, shy one, but now look at her physically, she really change a lot, she have her hair grow long, it reach her mid back, she have wonderful curves and skinny legs that men will drool on. _"tsk, thinking of men drooling out to my daughter makes my blood boils" _ he said to himself. Mentally and Emotionally, Mai matured well, she's a lot smarter and getting smarter and smarter. He never thought that time will come that Mai will graduate on doctorate in an early age. _"wow, she really is good and smart"___. Monk felt very proud that his daughter is no longer a scared child but a strong and fearless woman.

**At the office**

There are lots of people now inside the building where Mai's working in, she look at everyone and smiles warmly to them gaining smiles too and bows from people in the office. She'd been working there for almost three years, who could have thought that a time like this will come; she never anticipated that she'll be able to work to one of the biggest Paranormal Research Company in the world next to the company that Davis's working to.

She still remember the very first day that she starts working here, at first she's very doubtful that she'll never make it but because of her being enthusiastic, hardworking and warm person, people liked her and acknowledge her presence. She still clearly remembers the first time she was offered by this job and how she start working in this company.

_-Flashback-_

_She sat patiently in the waiting area for her name to be called. She's kinda nervous because she believes that she's not as good as the others, she's not as beautiful as them and a ot more ridiculous thought run through her mind. _

"_Taniyama, Mai?" asked the secretary_

"_H-hai!" she answered stuttering a_

"_Please come inside, the COO is waiting for you." She said as she smile and lead Mai inside. Sensing her uneasiness, she gave her a path on her shoulder and said, "No need to get agitated, you'll be fine" after that she opened the door and let her in. But before Mai get inside, she uttered "thank you" and smile_

_She never thought that she's that very tensed and nervous that other people noticed it." I think I should just focus and answer honestly, I know I can do it" she thought will walking to the table where the COO is._

"_I presume you're Miss Taniyama?" said the man with baritone voice_

"_Hai, It is me" she said as she smile and bows her head slightly._

_The man smiled and bowed to her also, "well, let's have a sit"_

"_By the way, if you didn't know me, I'm Mr. Hiroshimura, Kei, you can just call me Kei, coz' I hate formalities." he said to her as he smile in a boyish manner_

_That's when Mai noticed that the man looks like as the same age as her, he have black hair, a little longer, with gray eyes and pointed nose, his skin looks smooth and when he smiles it reaches his eyes. Mai could feel that a blush was starting to form in her face but before she humiliated herself in front of this man, she diverted her attention to other things and let herself calm down._

"_N-Nice meeting you Mr. hiro- Kei" she said as she tries her best not to blush because of the sight of this man._

"_hahaha,, no need to be formal, just Kei will do" he said as he finds himself entertained to the woman in front of him._

"_a-anu, e-eto, haha, Hai, kei" she said as she utters his name that makes him smile at her._

"_if you insists to call me you in first name, then I guess I'll let you call me Mai instead of Taniyama-san" she said as she smiles at him. _

_Kei smiled and said "It's a deal Mai" he said as he proceed to his next assessment to her._

" _hhmm.. Mai I saw your resume and I can say that you're quite good; you know how to speak English and French, it is also mentioned in your resume that you've been in a Paranormal Research Company before, and that makes you more advantageous than the other applicant." He said as he read her profile._

"_Hai ." She said as she waits for another comments and questions._

"_hhm.. I'm quite amazed that even though you're a student during those time, you still managed to have a very good grades at school." He said with amazement in his eyes_

"_And what makes you more special to all applicants is your psychic power" he said as he looked straight to her_

_Mai was shocked that he knows that she have those. She never recalls putting those things in her resume at all, so how the heck in the world did this person in front of her knows her powers? She looked at lost thinking how did he manage to get those informations, and where the heck did he got those informations._

_Seeing that Mai was shocked from what she heard, Kei decided to speak up and explain to her how he managed to obtain those informations._

"_well… I know you're wondering how I obtain those informations, well, I just asked someone to get me those and checked them out, and seeing your reactions, I strongly believe that all of this things are true, isn't is Mai?" he said as he explained slowly and calmly to her._

"_E-eto, hai, it is true, demo I don't think those informations are irrelevant to the position that I'm applying for, so why do you need to dig in to my personal informations?" she said with stern in her voice_

"_well Mai, I have a very good proposal to you." He said as he sensed her agitation_

"_what is it?" she asked_

" _Instead of hiring you as a secretary, I'm hiring you to be one of the Paranormal researchers of this company, would you like to give it a try? I know that it'll help us and you also." He said as he tries to convince her_

"_D-demo, I'm not that good, I'm not even powerful enough to do such things, and I'm just a simpleton girl who could just file and make a cup of tea" she said as she lowered her head_

" _No Mai, you have it all wrong, you're not weak, you're not just a simpleton girl, you're a great one, and I believe that you'll soon be one of the best and powerful Psychic. Please think about it." He said as he plead at her_

_She didn't know how to react at the situation right now, this man in front of her is offering her a job that she didn't know if she'll ever succeed. How will she take all of this?_

"_Mai, you just need to open your heart and mind, I know you now that behind all of this, there's a dormant power lying within you." He said as he waits for her answer._

_Mai is still thinking deeply, she's trying her best to make those entire words sink into her head_

" _he might be right, I might be benefited by taking his offer, maybe through this I'll be able to improve my skills and powers, I don't think it'll hurt if I try." She thought._

" _Well Kei, I think I'll accept the offer." She said as she smile at him _

"_You won't regret accepting the offer Mai, I'll promise you that" _

_With that, the two end their conversation and bid goodbyes to each other._

"_so I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mai," he said as he smirk at her_

"_I guess so" turning back the grin plastered on his pretty face._

_And that's how Mai got her job and met Kei and the others. :D_

_Since that day they became part of Mai's life _

_-End of Flashback-_

Mai smiled as the memories came back. As she keeps on thinking back the past, she accidentally bump into someone and that snapped her back into reality. She blushed and quickly bowed to the person she bumped in to apologize.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to bump on you" she said as she bowed her, she did not know why on earth did she let her mind sweep her off the reality, and here she is, she bumped into someone because of her absent mindedness.

"It's alright" said the man in a cold manner way. Somehow Mai find it very familiar, his voice sounds familiar but can't point out where he heard that voice, when she look up she can no longer see the man's face for he walked past through her and walk away from her.

She was certain that she had heard that voice before but can't pin point who or where she had heard that voice, finding it very futile to keep on thinking who's the owner of that voice, she shrugged it off and continues to walk to the office of Kei where her friends wait her.

Upon arriving to Kei's office, she saw that almost all of her team mates were already there only 2 more people is not yet there. Seeing that Mai arrives before the given time, Kei smiled and greet her.

"Hello, Good Morning Mai!" he said sweetly to her as he smile.

"Hello to you too Kei!, Where's Yakumo and Haruka, still not here? She inquires to the whereabouts of the lovers.

"Well as you can see, they'll probably be late, knowing that those two could have stayed all night and exhausted each other." Theo interjected and grinned while looking at Mai.

Mai getting the message from those squinted words of her blushed like a mad and starts to feel embarrassed, knowing that Theo is intentionally doing this to get to see her cute reaction. Of course, Mai being a grown up, fight the blushing of her face and fight back.

"Oh, is that so? I thought they prefer to do things in broad day light not in the middle of the night where everyone is past asleep." She said with a playful look in her eyes.

People in the room including Kei who's drinking his coffee almost choked, and Theo who started everything couldn't believe of what he's hearing from their innocent Mai. (I'll introduce the others later or in the next chapter) Who could have thought that she'll say those kind of … how do you say that… ahhmm awkward words. Haha..

"Well?" Mai couldn't help herself and burst into the fit of laughter. She saw their reactions from her chair, their face was priceless! Especially their reactions upon hearing her words!

"hahahahaha! What now? I love your facial reaction Kei and Theo ahahaha! It's PRICELESS!" she said as she continued to laugh, later they joined her in.

Not long after that, the lovers came in sweating and panting. And that's what makes Mai smirked mischievously to them

"See I told you! They love to do things in broad day light!" she said as she smirked at them, and after hearing her words the 2 man laugh like there's no tomorrow. Of course the two new comers can't understand what's going on and decided to let it slip first.

After a couple of minutes, they settled down and go down to their real business, the reason why they're here, to hear what their boss's announcement.

"We received a request from a sister company, they're requesting for our assistance to help them, and they're expecting us this coming Wednesday. Our team will collaborate with the other company's team so we can finish it off easily." He said with seriousness in his voice.

"Who're those people, who asked for our help?" Mai asked

"My father's friend, he asked my father to help his team to do some dangerous case on England, he also said that all expenses will be take charge to their company." He said as he stand up from his chair and look outside of his window.

"hey! What's the case all about?" Theo asked to kei

"For now, I'll just keep it to myself, they asked me to keep it first and tell that once they're with us to answer any inquiries that you have, through that it'll save time for repeating what should be said." He said.

"Oh, by the way, Mai, I would like you to asked if Bou-san, Ayako-san, Yasuhara-san, John and Masako can join with our case. We need extra hands in this case." He said with serious look in his eyes.

"Why do I get a feeling that this case is very dangerous?" Yakumo said with certainty in his voice.

"Well I don't think it'll be a problem. I'll note them later, but why is that that we need them, usually, it'll be fine if it's just our team, why the sudden change?" she curiously asked.

"Because I know that they'll be needed in this case, and for your parents to be at ease and rest assured." He said to her with a small smile grimacing to his lips. He looked to everyone and said…

"To tell you one truth, it is indeed dangerous than the other cases that we had, that's why I would like them to join us." He said with a very low voice and dead seriousness.

"Souka, so I guess I'll call them right away if that's the case." She said

"Tell them to pack for at least one to two weeks, and we'll leave at 5:00 o'clock in the morning on Wednesday, we can just meet at the airport."

"Hai" mai said as she started to head on the phone

"That'll be all for today, you may now do everything you wish." Kei said and smiled at them and sit down to his chair and read some files sitting on his desk.

**Well, That's all for the second chapter, I really made it long so that I'll still have some time to think of a good twist. ^_^**

**Who do you think is the man that Mai bumped along the way going to Kei's office?**

**Would it be Naru? Gene? Lin? Hhmmm… well, I'll left it all to your naughty minds. :D**

**What is this case all about?! Why does Kei asked for the assistance of the old SPR? Do you have any idea? Hehehe.. well STAY TUNED!**

**GUYS… PLEASE REVIEW and give some suggestions :D Thank you! Hoped you ENJOYED and LIKED it!**


	3. WAKE UP FROM THE DREAM

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Here's the new chapter! Who is the sister company that Mai's workplace going to help to? How dangerous this can be? Hhmm… Let's find out! :D**

**Thanks to all reviews and comments that you gave! ILOVETHEM ALL! :D Arigato Minna-san! ^_^**

_I can feel the cold wind, I see nothing. . I hear . . . drops of water nearby, but I can't point out where it is coming from . . ._

_Where am I? I know I'm dreaming but… It's different from before, all I can see is darkness, all I can feel is coldness; coldness that engulfs my whole body and my heart… w-wait. . . I'm cold, very very cold inside my heart. . . I feel like crying .. I don't like here! Somebody please help!_

_Although I know I'm in dream world, I can't help but asked for someone to come and pull me out of this world…_

_Suddenly… everything's starting to change,,, I was pulled into another memory…_

"_Okaa-saannn! Let's play!" shouted by a small frame in front of Mai. The small kid is wearing a sky blue dress, her black hair is flowing and looks smooth, she got a very cute and lovely smile… her eyes are grey that looks as if it speaks.._

"_Hai, hai! What does my little princess wanted to play?" said the other woman. The brunette woman smiled warmly at her child, a motherly smile, the color of her eyes is chocolate brown, similar to Mai's eyes. Her brunette hair reach in her back and she wears a white dress with blue laces. _

"_I want to play hide and seek mommy!" she said enthusiastically._

"_hhmm.. a hide and seek.. okay, but before that.." but before the girl can finished her sentence,, the little girl squeaked and smiled broadly.._

"_Otou-san!" she shouted as she ran towards her father._

"_hey! How's my little princess?!" asked the man, but mai couldn't recognize the face of the man.._

"_I'm doing good tou-san!" she said_

"_Did you behave while I'm gone?" the man inquired as he looked lovingly to his child._

"_Hai!" she said as she embraced her father and kiss him._

"_Otou-san, would you like to join us, okaa-san and I will play hide and seek!" she said as she looked into his father_

"_Of course my princess… I would love to play with you and okaa-san" he replied as he put down the little girl and reach out his hands to his wife and pull her into a gentle embrace._

_The brunette woman blushed at the gesture and smiled… "Okairi anata.." she whispered and smiled to her two angels._

"_I heard that you're playing hide and seek, would you mind if I join?" he said _

"_We would love to." She said.._

"_now go, I'll count one to ten then both of you hide.." he said and turn his back against them and started counting.._

_1…_

_The two girls run and hide…_

_2…._

_3…._

_But who could have thought that something terrible will happened.._

_7…_

_8.._

_9.._

"_I'm coming!" shouted the man_

_10!_

_As his counting's end, he heard a loud banged on the door and several footsteps. Several man laughing maniacally and holding guns… The man panicked and thought his wife and daughter. He just hopes that they hide very well and never came up or else they might end up hurt… He doesn't care what might happened to him just to make sure that they're okay.._

"_This house is very big! I bet we'll be able to get lot of things from here!" shouted by a man _

"_I agree with you! Look, the furniture here looks expensive!" said another man_

"_Well, what are we waiting for? Why don't we start our hunt!" shouted the man who's holding a big gun._

" _YEeeeHHAAAaaa!" and the gang started roaming inside the house…_

_Mai was pulled again into another memory.._

_But this time, she's certain that she's the mother of the child.._

_Upon hearing the banging while they're hiding makes the brunette woman in panic mode. She feels that something's not right and something bad was about to happened.. She immediately push her daughter in one of the cabinets and told her.._

"_Keiko, never leave this place okay? Whatever happens you should never leave this place, Okaasan will just check something downstairs, stay here and do not make any noise, or else tou-san will see you.." she said and smiled towards her daughter.._

"_demo.. okaasan, what about you? Tou-san might see you.." she said_

" _Don't worry, Okaa-san will not be found, I'll make sure that, okay? Now, sit there, wait for okaa-san to get you, do not leave this place nor open this okay? Promise me keiko.." she said as tears are threatening to fall from her eyes.._

"_Hai okaa-san.. keiko-chan promise!" she said as she raised her right hands and smiled to her mother._

" _Okaa-san, promise me that you'll return okay?" she said_

"_Promise.." as she hugs her daughter and slowly closed the cabinet.._

_(another scene)_

"_Blood! Blood! Blood is everywhere! I'm scared! Somebody help! Please! I could feel the pain all over my body, I can't move!" the woman thought.._

_She tried to look up and was shocked to see her husband being pulled, punched and kicked by five men. She tried to stand and reach out to him but she was pulled by another man in her hair, she whimpered in pain and tried to get away from the grasp of the man, but the more she struggle, the more pain she feels._

_She feels hot fluid flows out of her body, and when she looked down, she saw herself bathing in her own blood! She saw a pole struck in her stomach and cuts all over her body. She tries to move but everytime she moves, the man holding her strangle her more. _

_At the same time, Mai could feel every pain that the brunette woman can feel.. "Why does it always have to be me?!" thought Mai, as tears starts to cascade in her face. She tried her best to wake herself up but it's futile, she can't wake up! _

_She's starting to panic, she didn't know what to do, she needs someone to wake her up, and she doesn't want to watch this horrible scene in front of her anymore! _

"_Somebody help! Please!" she begged._

Luckily, Mai could feel someone's trying to pull her back to reality and waking her.. How thankful she is to whoever that person who wake her up.

"Mai!" said a woman with worried tone

"Mai-chan! Wake up!" shouted by another worried voice

"Mai, you need to wake up, come on!" shouted by a man that seems familiar to him. The man holds her face and placed his forehead against her forehead and tries to reconnect to her.

And slowly, her eyes opened and she abruptly clung on the first person near to her. Although her powers got strong one thing is certainly that does not change about Mai is her soft and warm heart that always sympathized to everyone, even to the dead ones.

Mai clung to that person as if her life depends on him and starts to sob..

"sshhh.. it's okay Mai, everything's alright now…" said the soothing voice

"No need to be afraid, I'm here for you, remember that everytime you'll have bad dreams I'll be by your side and wake you up…" the man said as he tried to calm her and hug her.

Mai nodded and starts to calm down.. She inhaled the scent of the person who's holding her, she feels nostalgic. She knows who this person is… this scent that always sooth her and makes her calm… She can't be wrong… it's Kei!

Mai slowly entangled herself from Kei and wiped her tears away, she looked at Kei and blushed knowing that she crumpled his shirt and wet it. And knowing that her parents are there looking at her worriedly.

" Daijobou Mai-chan?" asked Ayako as she brought some hot tea to calm her..

"H-hai.. Arigatou okaa-san" she said as she reached out to her shakily and tried to smile.

"You scared the crap out of me jou-chan! We don't know what to do coz' you're not waking no matter what we do. You just keep on thrashing and screaming! God! Good thing Kei sensed that something bad is happening to you and come here to check on you!" he said as he smiled with worried for her daughter.. Although he knows that Mai can control now her dreams, there are still times that it goes out of her control.

"I know I scarred you, gomen ne.." she said as she bowed her head and tears started to fall. She hated it whenever she worries her parents, she does not want to burden them, and situations like this makes her feel that she's a burden to them.

"Hey! Hey! No more tears! It's not your fault! It's the dreams fault! We know that you never wished for this to happened, so do not blame yourself. Okay?" Bou-san said to her as he pat her head.

"Mai-chan, your father's right, it's not your fault so stop whining and smile, tears does not suit your pretty face!" Ayako said as she hugs Mai.

Mai nodded and smiled at them.. She looked up at them then her eyes landed on Kei who's sitting beside her and smiling at her warmly. Remembering what she had done a while ago, red tint scattered her smooth face and she avoided Kei's gaze. She can't afford to look on him after what happened.

Seeing this, Kei grab this opportunity to lighted Mai's mood and to divert her attention from the dream.. He smirked and said "Mai-chan ~ I never thought that you'll cling to me tightly that I can't untangle you by myself, and I never thought that you're that strong… Oh my! Mai…" but before he could finished what he'll say Mai interrupted..

"ahhhhh! Stop! I-it's not like that! And you know that!" she retorted as she blush madly

"Is that so? Coz' the last time I checked my memory during our last case, you clung unto me like there's no tomorrow, Mai-chan tell me the truth, do like hugging me?" he said as he teased her and smirked

Mai blushed from head to toe.. knowing that her parents are there, she's really humiliated now!

"Y-you k-know that it's not like that! I-it's just that you're the nearest person that, that I can g-grab that time! Don't give any meaning unto that! You Pervert!" she said on the top of her lungs!

"hahahaha! You're so defensive as ever Mai-chan! That's why I'm very more convinced that you're taking advantage of me, hugging me several times!" he said as he continuously teased her.

"I-I'm n-not! And I will never ever do that if I'm in my right state and condition!" she said as if starting to loose in the battle.

"Oh? Is that so Mai-chan~" he said as he hummed. And laugh at the same time.

Seeing through what he's doing, Mai smiled warmly to him and said, "Arigatou Kei."

Kei stop laughing and pat Mai's head, "Do Irashimashite princess, anytime, anywhere, I'll come and protect you, I promised you that right?" he said as he pull Mai gently and hug her carefully as if she'll break if he hug her tightly.

Mai returns the hug and smiled, she looked at her parents and smiled at them too..

Seeing that it's time to let them have some moments, Ayako and Bou-san smirked and decided to leave the two and prepared for their departure later.

Mai was very thankful that her parents decided to let it slip off and did not tease them.

"Kei," mai called..

"uh?" he said as he pulled himself unto Mai slowly and smiled at her.

"How did you know that I'm in trouble?" she asked curiously..

"Mai, I believe that you still remember that I promised to you that I'll protect you right?" he said as Mai nodded at him.

"Since then I see to it that my spiritual power is attached to yours and wherever you are even though you're far from me I'll be able to know whether you're in danger or not." He said as he looked at her

"So you mean… that the reason why you're here early in the morning is because you sensed that I'm in danger and needs help?" she said

"Yes, that's right." He replied

"Arigatou, Kei" she said once again to him. She's very thankful to him coz he's always there for her. Whenever she needed a friend, help, he's always there to rescue her. How lucky she is to have a friend like him.

"No problem Mai, anytime, anywhere" He said as he stand up and stretched.

"I guess I'll leave you now, we'll talk about your dreams later, but for now I want you to get ready and prepare for our departure, I'll go back home first to fix my things and checked if I forgot something." He said as he started to walk out of the door.

"Hai, I'll see you later Kei." She said

"See you," he said and kiss her on the head.

Mai blushed at the gesture but smiled at him. "Take care, don't drive recklessly!" she said as she bid her good bye to him.

"Hn" he said and he walked out of the door.

**(time skips , at the airport)**

Diiing donggg!_ ( I know it sounds door bell but let's just assume it's the sound we hear when they page the flight number or a passenger.)_

It's very crowded now in airport, there are many people going in and out, it's almost 5:00 am and a group of people is standing, waiting.

"haayyy! I'm sleeepppyy!" said Theo, while he stretch and rub his eyes.

"Me too.. I want to sleep once we board on the plane." Said Yakumo while holding Haruka and put his forehead in her shoulder.

"I know that it's very early, but remember that I did not force you to come didn't I?" said Kei as he looked at his companions.

"Hai! Hai!" said in unison by two men.

Not too long, they heard a familiar voice. "Kei! Theo! Haru-chan!"

"Ohayou! I hope we're not yet late!" Mai said as she bow slightly and smiled at them.

"Ohayo to you too. Ohayo Bou-san, Ayako-san. Don't worry, you're not." Kei said and smiled.

"Ohayo Kei! How are you minna?" said bou-san to them.

"we're doing good!" said Theo and smiled at him, while Yakumo and Haruka just nod their heads.

"So, I guess that we're only waiting for Hara-san, Brown-san and Yasu" Kei said

"Hai, they said that they're on their way here." Said Mai

**(15 mins later)**

Mai spotted them and wave at them. "hey! Masako! John! Yasu!" she shouted as she run towards their direction to welcome them.

"Hey Mai-chan! I missed you!" Masako said as she hugs and kiss Mai on cheeks

"Me too!" while smiling

"Hey!Hey! Where's my hug and kisses! It's unfair that Masako gets her hugs and kisses while I don't?!" Yasu retorted as he faked his tears.

"Hello Mai-chan! How are you?" John said and smile

"I'm doing well!" she said and smiled widely at them.

Strong arms snaked in Mai's waist and shoulders, "Mai-chan! I missed you so much!" and that man's no other than,

"Yasu!" Mai shrieked at his actions

"You pervert/shounen! Let go of our daughter!" said Ayako and Bou-san in Unison, while Ayako hit Yasu with her purse.

"Awwww! What was that for Ayako?! And hey, Bou-san, are you jealous that Mai got to be hugged by me, don't worry even though I hug her, I'll make sure that you'll get hug and kiss!" Yasu said as he forward t Bou-san and smirked.

"Che! Stay away from me you shounen! You're creepy!" said Bou-san as he hides at Ayako's back.

"hey! Stay away from him!" said Ayako as Yasu tries to approach Bou-san.

"Ara… Ayako-chan, you're jealous too?! Oh men! I didn't know.." but before he could finished his sentence he was hit by the fuming Ayako.

"You crazy man! Who would be jealous with you?! You're really out of your mind!" she said as she tries to hit him again

Laughter could be heard from everyone, fascinated by the scene in front of them.

"hey! Hey! Since everyone is here, why don't we all get on board." Said Kei and grab his bag.

"That's right, let's go minna-san. Let's just continue chit chatting later." Said Mai as she grabs too her bag and started to walk.

And everyone started to move and get their baggages. It'll take a couple of hours before they reach England. Everyone is so excited and at the same time nervous for most of them is just first timer to go out of the country.

Mai is somewhat restless and somewhat nervous, she didn't know why, but one thing is certain. Something big is going to happened. She tries to shrugged it away and avert her attention. A part of her can't help thinking, what if they got to see Naru and Gene in England? Will she be alright? Can she face them? A lot of things run in to her mind.

"_argghh! His is not good! Anyways! The chances that I'll be able to see them are low, after all England is big and I doubt that we'll get the chance to meet! That's it! The chances are very low so no need to worry!" _ She said to herself.

She tries to clear her mind and get some sleep for she knows that she'll need strength later.


	4. SURPRISE!

**Minna-san! I know I know! I'm sorry! It takes me a couple of weeks to update! I just came back from a summer camp, then after that my internet connection got busted and it takes almost 2 weeks to be fixed! I'm so sorry! I know I promised to some of you that I'll update soon, Sorry! I'll make it up with you guys! **

**If you have some ideas that would make this story more interesting and exciting I'm open for suggestions! :D**

**I hope you still stay tuned to my story! Thanks and sorry again!**

"This is Captain Clark; we are about to land in 5 minutes." Said the pilot

"Hey! We're already here! Look! Look! England's so beautiful and very different from Japan!" said Bou-san to Ayako like a child.

"Can't you keep your voice down?! You act like a child!" Ayako said irritated to Bou-san

"Hmmpphh! You're really an old hag!" said Bou-san and stick out his tongue like a child at Ayako.

"What did you just said?! You useless Monk!" retorted Ayako who hit once again Bou-san.

"Awwww! What the heck?! Why do you keep on hitting my head! You're killing my brain cells! Mai-chan! Ayako's being violent! Help me!" He wailed like a child.

Mai sweat drop and look at her parents, "really, when will they mature? It looks like I'm taking care of two children!" she said while sighing.

Kei just chuckled and said, "but those are their personalities that you love the most right Mai-chan?" he said as he look at the two adults behind them.

"Sometimes I'm wondering, what should I do to make them behave, they're acting like two years old!" she wailed at Kei.

" Hey! Hey! Jou-chan, I can hear you, you know!" said Bou-san as he pinched her cheeks.

"hey! That hurts!" Mai retorted as she rubs her cheeks.

"That's for calling us a two years old kid." Bou-san said as he smirked victoriously.

"Hmmpphhh! I hate you tou-san," Mai said jokingly.

"Hey, enough for that guys, we're here, let's go." Kei said cutting the scene.

Mai couldn't help but feel excited but still the thought of getting a chance to meet Naru makes her anxious and that didn't slipped into Kei's keen eyes.

"hey, what's the matter?" Kei asked as he helped her with her baggages.

"n-nandemonai! Haha! I'm just nervous and excited at the case!" she lied but she knew that Kei can see through her lies.

"It's not nothing, you know, you're a bad liar Mai." Kei said to her flatly. But he no longer presses the issue and let her off for today, for he knows that it might affect her later if he keeps on pressing her about the matter.

"Anyways, whatever it is, I know you can handle it, let's go Mai, the others are waiting." Kei said and grabs her bag while Mai followed him.

** BPR**

"Noll…"

"What do you want Gene?" said the non other than, Oliver Davis in a monotone voice, not taking off his eyes in the book that he's reading.

"hhmmpphh! You're still cold as ever! Anyways Father said we should be going now, the clients are waiting for us." Gene said while smiling.

"hn" was the only response that he got from his twin brother. Sometimes he wonders how the heck his brother can managed this kind of living. Reading books all day, sulking inside his room or library and doing same routines everyday!

"Noll, aren't you bored in the same routine that you're doing? I mean, you keep doing things over and over again! And I find it very boring! You should get a life too!" Gene said to Naru.

"If you don't have anything to do, leave me alone and don't bother me." He said flatly to him and go back to the book that he's reading.

"Argghh! You're really boring Noll! Really!" Gene wailed like a child

"Stop being nosy and leave me at once." Naru said to him as he rub his temples.

But before Gene could retort, they heard another voice calling out their names.

"Gene, Noll, what are you two still doing? Waiting for Christmas? We need to get going, it'll be shameful for our clients if we don't show up in time." Their father said to them.

Both teens stood up and walk towards the door meeting Lin, Madoka and their Mother who're waiting for them outside their house.

"What took you so long?!" their mother reprimanded to them.

"Now, Now, let's all get in the car and go, we don't want to be late right?" Madoka interfere before things go out of hands knowing Luella.

"That's right, let's go. Lin did you already packed everything? Did we not forget any equipment?" inquires Martin to Lin. But knowing Lin, He's rest assured that he packed everything.

"Yes professor, everything's set and ready." Lin said in stern voice. As usual, what do you expect from Lin.

"Then let's get going." He said and rides in his car with Luella and the twins, while Lin and Madoka rides on the van with their equipments.

**- Back to Mai's team-**

"Hey Kei, aren't we there yet?" complains Theo.

"We're almost there, stay still Theo, I know you're excited." Kei smirked at Theo and look at his other companions, well more likely to Mai who's sleeping.

"_She look peaceful, maybe she's not having any scary dreams. I just hope that that peaceful look in her face remains 'till this case ends, I'm worried for her." _ Kei frowned as he remembered that night before they left Japan.

"_Ah, I still need to ask her later about her dreams, I believe it's connected to the case that we'll handling. I've never seen Mai lose control of her dreams, it's been a long time since that happened. I need to keep an eye on her," _Kei thought as he drives.

"Hey, you're in deep thought Kei, what's the matter?" Theo asked Kei as he noticed the furrowed brows of Kei.

"Nah, it's nothing." He said as he tries to smile and make the mood lighter.

"hmmpphh… you reprimand Mai on being a liar, but you're a bad liar too." Theo said as he smirked at him.

"haha, You got me! I'm worried for Mai's safety." He said worriedly as frown becomes visible in his face.

"I know you are, so am I, knowing that she often got herself in to trouble, her selfless attitude, hay, I know how you feel." Theo said to him

"But you know, I believe that we need not to worry that much for her." He said

"And why is that?" Kei asked

"Because we're here for her, we'll protect her and keep her safe in any harm! Right? After all we're her knight and shinning armors!" Theo said as he grinned in Kei.

"You're right, we'll keep her safe and out of harm." Kei said as he smiled at Theo. He's very thankful that Theo's always there for him, for Mai, for everyone. He's Thankful that he needs not to broadcast everything, Theo as his childhood friend knows him very well.

"Thanks Theo." Kei said and smiled.

"No worries buddy!" as he slap his shoulder lightly.

"oh, here we are!" Kei announced as Theo wakes up everyone including Mai.

"Hayy! At last! My muscles are sore form sitting long; I need to do some stretching!" Theo said as he jumps out of the car and stretch.

The other members start to wake up and stretched too.

"Hey! We're already here?" asked a groggily monk

"Yeah we're here already. Let's go now, I can tell that the other team is already here." Kei said as he goes down the car and starts unloading some equipment.

"Hey Kei, where's Mai?" asked Masako

"She's still there inside the car, I think she's too comfy and does not notice that we're already here, can you do the honor of waking her up? Bring Haru-chan with you." Kei said as he smiles at her.

"Hai," she said as she called out to Haruka.

"Bou-san, Theo and Yakumo please bring down all the equipments while Yasu and John unload the our baggage." He commanded to them

"Ayako-san, please come with me, we'll go to the client, knowing that Mai's still sleeping, I'll just bring you with me." He said as he leads the way.

"Hai." She said following him.

As they walk a group of people walk towards them, at first Ayako doesn't want to believe what she's seeing, but as they came closer, she got shocked and can't speak. She got worried about the situation.

"Ara, isn't that. . ." Madoka is the first one to noticed Ayako walking towards them.

"Hello, I guess you're Mr. Hiroshimura, Nice to meet you and welcome!" said Martin as he stretched his hands towards him.

"Nice to meet you too, I believe you're Professor Davis, Kei will do, I hate formalities, and these are… your colleagues." He said as he looked at them and smiled.

"If you insist, then you shall call me as Martin too. That's right. Here's wife Luella, my sons, Oliver and Eugene. My most trusted friend and colleague Lin Kojou and Madoka Midori." He said as he introduced them to him.

"My colleagues are over there, they're unloading our equipments. I would introduce them to you." He said. Kei knows everything about Naru being Mai's boss before and even her confession to him.

_Naru's POV_

"If Ayako's here, Mai could be here… right?" he wonders as he waits for the others to show up..

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw her, since that day… I cut any connection that I had to them after we go back here in England," and who could have thought that he'll be able to see her again after that night.

"This should not affect me. It doesn't matter even if she's here. I'm not affected by her. After all, she's in love with Gene and not me. I don't care whether she's here or not." He said to himself.

Naru clenched his hands tightly that it makes his hands pale.

_End of POV_

Gene touched Naru's tensed shoulder. He knows what transpired with Naru and Mai. This Idiotic brother of him believes that Mai is in love with him. How idiotic of him to think that way. If only he could change his beliefs! This brother of him is a big idiot! He's renowned great scientist but he's a great idiot when it comes to seeing Mai's true feelings. If only He would admit his true feelings for her and accept the truth, everything will be fine, everyone will be happy!

If only he could admit that he has feelings for Mai, it'll make things easier. It'll free both Mai and him to the depths of pain and suffering, but alas! This man who claims himself as a great, genius man is a dense and clueless man when it comes to love.

"_Maybe I could do something to make things work for them, for Noll and for Mai. I know that both of them are suffering and I will no longer permit this kind of way of living. That's right! Maybe I could ask some help from the others!" _ Gene thought as he smiles inwardly

"Noll, I know what you're thinking…" teased Gene to lighten up his mood.

"Stop whatever stupid things you're about to do Gene." Naru said to him as coldly as he could, but knowing Gene, he'll just shrugged it off and continue in whatever he's planning.

"Nah, I know you missed Mai! Don't worry, I'll bet that she misses you too!" he said as he teased him more.

"Shut up Gene or I'll make you suffer." He said as he glared at his brother who looks like an idiot.

"Whatever Noll, You can't hide that fact that you missed her!" he said as he smiled broadly to him.

Naru ignores him and let him be. There's no point in arguing with this non-sense brother of his. He walked past him and ignores whatever he said.

"hey Naru, it's been a long time, how are you?" said Ayako to him

"I'm good." He said flatly

"Still the same narcissistic aren't you?" Ayako said in fascination

"hehehehe! You know him, too proud of hiself!" Gene said while grinning.

"Oh, how about you Gene? How are you?" she inquires

"Well I'm doing well too, and I missed Mai-chan!" he said with emphasis on Mai's name. He could see the reactions of Naru's face, oh, he really love to tease his little brother.

"oh, hehehe, you're still the same as before ne? enthusiast." She said as she smiled at the antics of this boy in front of her. If only Naru could be like that, how she wish.

"oh, Madoka-san and Lin-san, I believe you two are in good shape." She said while Lin just nod her head and smile at her.

"Ah, Ayako! I missed you, Mai-chan and everyone! How are they? Where are they? I'm very excited to meet them and see them again!" she said like a very excited child.

"Madoka," Lin said as if telling her to behave.

"hhmmphhh.. spoiler as ever Lin?" she said as she looked sideways and crossed her arms around her chest.

"It's not like that, I also wished to see them too, and after all they're my colleagues too." He said as he smiled at his wife.

"Well, why we all don't go and checked out them, I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you minna!" Ayako said as she led them.

"hhmm.. I didn't know that you're the people who helped my sons when they're in Japan. Thank you for taking care of them." said Martin to her as he smiles.

"Ara, it's not a big deal professor." Ayako said.

They were now walking to give a hand on Kei's team when they saw Bou-san running franticly towards them.

Ayako got anxious and curious on why he's running towards them.

"Kei! Ayako!" Bou-san shouted at them while he breathes heavily.

"What is it Bou-san/anata?" said the two in unison. Worried that something bad happened to anyone of them.

That's when Kei suddenly felt something off on his connection. He knows something's happening to Mai and it got into his nerves.

Without any hesitations, before Bou-san could say what's happening, He run off towards the van and looks for Mai.

The BPR got anxious too to what's happening out there and run along them.

Kei got to the van first and pushed aside Masako who's panicking and Haruka who's tearing up.

"K-kei! Mai! She," Haruka said stuttering and in the verge of tears. Panic starts to well up in her system. Yakumo gently tug Haru and brace her to calm her, while John holds Masako's hands knowing that her girlfriend seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"I-I tried t-to wake her b-but it's f-futile! She did not budge even if we shake her hard, I even s-slap her to wake her but it's useless! W-we can't get her back." Said Masako as she cry.

"Masako, don't push yourself too hard, everything's will be alright, I'm sure of it, Mai's a strong girl and she'll definitely make it through." John said encouragingly, trying to ease the anxiousness of his girlfriend.

Yasu and Theo is in state of shock and can't comprehend what's happening. Fears start to build up in their hearts as they saw Mai.

Theo clenched his hands into fist and shout " Mai Taniyama! Stop this prank at once and wake up! Everyone's starting to worry! Come on! Wake up!" he said as he shake her and hold her, but alas! It's no use, she's still no reaction.

Yasu wants to lift up the thick atmosphere that's engulfing them, but he can't think of a way to comfort them or make them at ease, he too is worried for Mai's safety.

"Mai! Mai! Wake up!" Kei yell as he tries to connect his spiritual power to Mai. Blue light can be seen from his hands as he tries to attach his power to grab Mai back, but it seems futile.

"Why?! Why is it that I can't connect!" he thought as he tries to connect with her again. It's not the first time that they had hard time to wake her up, but this one's different. Before, Kei just needs to touch her or use his spiritual power to wake her up, but now, even if he had used it, nothing's happening, she did not budge even a little. And it makes Kei more worried.

Naru saw what's happening and when he hears the name of Mai, he can't help but get worried on her current situation.

"_What the heck is happening to her?!" _worries clouded his eyes and wanted to push aside that man and hold Mai himself!

"_Wait! What the heck! What am I thinking?" _ He said as he realize what he just thought.

"Mai! You need to wake up! Try to fight whatever that thing that's holding you up! Fight it Mai-chan!" he said as he hold Mai.

"Kei, what should we do? She's not responding at all!" Ayako got panic but Bou-san keep her still knowing that her panicking won't do anything good at all.

"I'll try disturbing her spiritual power Kei-san" Lin butt in knowing that he needs to act now before it gets worst.

"Please, Go ahead Lin-san" Kei said as he still tries to concentrates his power to connect to her.

Kei closed his eyes and put his forehead on Mai's forehead. He concentrates and reconnects his spiritual aura to her.

Naru saw what Kei's doing and can't help but feel irritated in what he's doing. Never in his life had he touched Mai in that intimate way! And it infuriates him to the bones! _"The nerve of this man! I know he's Mai's boss but that doesn't give him the right to touch her that way! " _He thought as he tries to compose himself and control himself to do any reckless thing.

"_Mai, what's happening to you? Wake up! Come on! You should wake up, and welcome me with your warm smile, not this! Wake up you IDIOT!" _ Naru screamed in his head.

"_Why don't you just try to wake her up yourself Noll instead of screaming within this small brain of yours?" _Gene butts in as he saw that Naru seems to be agitated of the situation.

"_Maybe you can wake her up Noll, why don't you give it a try." _Gene said, encouraging his brother to act and wake up Mai. Gene is worried for Mai's safety too. Mai is like Gene after all, a Clairvoyant, an astral projector, he fears that Mai got her spirit far away and can't get back in her body, that's why they need to hurry up before it's too late.

Lin commands his shiki to get near Mai and surrounds her to disturb her spiritual power and wake her up. His shikis got near Mai, swirl on top of her. Lin noticed that it's not doing any changes at all; although they didn't know what cause her to be in a deep slumber, he also fears that doing this kind of technique is not enough. Lin is having a second thought if Mai astral project. He knew the danger of Mai's power, he knew all too well that if she astral project too far she might get lost and can't get back to her body. They need to act very fast.

"Kei! Look at Mai's chest!" Masako said hysterically as she points to Mai's chest.

There he saw blood starts to stain in Mai's shirt! Without any second thought, Kei ripped Mai's shirt and look for wound.

They were all shocked to what they saw, there was a big slashed in her chest, bruises are starting to form and cuts from different parts of her body start to show up. This makes them more anxious of Mai's situation. Kei did not waste any second, she cup Mai up and bring her in a princess style and push aside people that blocks his way.

"Martin-san could you please led us to a room where we can put Mai and tend her wounds?" Kei said as he carried Mai who's still unconscious.

"This way Kei," Martin said as they walk a little bit fast fearing that they might end up losing Mai.

Ayako came to Mai's side and tries to put some pressure on her chest to stop the bleeding. She's scared for Mai's well being. And Bou-san walk behind them.

In the background, Gene tries to calm down his brother, he knows that Naru worries for Mai like them, and he fears that Naru might end up losing his composure. He needs to stay beside Naru.

"Noll, I know you're worried for Mai, but please, calm down, panicking and losing your composure won't do anything good at all." Gen said as he tries to calm his brother.

"I know Gene. I know." That's the only response that he got from his brother.

"Let's go, we need to make sure that our princess will make it and be safe." Gene said smiling, trying to lighten up his brother's mood and anxiousness.

They walk inside the house and wait for Ayako to finish treating Mai. They were all worried for Mai. It never happened that she fell into a deep slumber that no one can wake her and whatever that is holding Mai in her dreams or in the astral plane, it is hurting Mai. Whatever's happening to her spirit it transpired in her physical body and it's not good.

"This is not good! I can no longer sit, wait and stay still! I need to act. And try to wake her through my power." He said to Gene as he stood up and get inside the room where Kei, Ayako, Lin, and Mai is.

The other people in the living room look at Naru and wonders what he's about to do. They just hope that he could help Mai.

Madoka smiled knowing that his student can't just sit back, relax and wait for the outcome. _"If only Noll can admit to himself that he loves Mai…"_ Madoka thought as he looked in her student. _"Maybe I could try to pair them up! If Noll won't make a step, I'll make a way for him to make a step and push him! I just only hope that Mai's not yet bound into any man, especially to Kei." _ She said.

**Inside the room…**

Ayako stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound in Mai's chest. She already put some ointment in her scraps and scratches. She's still worried for Mai's safety; Mai is still sleeping like a rock.

"Ayako I'll try to make my shikis touched Mai, maybe that could wake her in this trance." Lin said as he worries for the young girl lying on the bed.

"Please Lin-san, do the honor, I can no longer think of any way to wake her up. Please.." Ayako said pleadingly to Lin, as Lin nod at her.

"Lin-san, do you think it'll work?" Kei asked. He didn't know why it ends up like this. Him who promised her that will protect her is here standing. He's starting feel useless for being unable to protect Mai.

"I can't be sure if it'll work but we should still give it a try." Lin said to him with determined look in his face. Knowing that Kei's probably blaming himself for what's happening.

Lin whistled and started to command his shikis to touch Mai. Lights surround Mai and touched her body. Ayako, Bou-san, Kei, Naru and Gene hopes that this will work and make Mai wake up.

Lin's shikis had been touching Mai but they got no reaction at all.

"What the heck is happening to you Mai Taniyama! Are you really not going to wake up?! Is this really what you want to make everyone worry?!" Theo said as he comes in. Theo treats Mai as his little sister that's why he reacts that way.

Kei pat his shoulder and shake his head slightly, telling him that he needs to calm down for it will not do anything good for both at them.

"Theo, I understand you but losing your composure will only make things difficult, we don't want Mai to see you in that situation once she wakes up right?" Kei said as he tries to calm his friend. Although he, himself is tensed at the situation.

** Dream world**

"Blood is everywhere! Blood all over my body! My hands, My face! Help! Somebody please help me!" Mai shouted in the dark realm of dreams. She knew very well that she's dreaming and it's only a dream but is it that she's restless and tensed.

"This is not good, I know it's just a dream, a memory of someone from the past, but still, I can't help it.. I need to wake up. I need to end this!" Mai said to herself

She tries to concentrate, and close her eyes to wake herself. She tries her best to wake herself but it's futile! She starts to panicked and looked around her surroundings.

"Doushite… Why is it that I can't wake up?! What's happening?!" she asked hoping that someone could explain what's happening to her.

She could hear some faint voices, and she's certain that whoever those people are, they're not good. Her instincts are telling her to run and never stop running! to get away from here and leave. She listens to her instinct and run away from that place, but it seems that even if she runs away the sounds are still near.

"w-what's h-happening here?! K-kei! Where are you?!" she said panicking at her current situation. She remembered the last time that she can't wake up, it's the same place isn't it? This bloody place ; the woman who's struggling, the man who's being hit and punched by those cruel men.

Not any longer, she feels pain shot through her chest, and blood flows, she tries to look at her chest and saw a knife being stab in her chest and a man with a dark and sinister smile in his face! "Oh my God! When did he manage to get near to me! I never felt his presence!" Mai said as pain erupted and she fell on her knees. She could hear the laughter of the man and makes her shiver.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're here! At last! You can no longer get away from me! I will certainly kill you! You and that man of yours!" said the man as he deepens the knife.

"Ie! M-mou Yamete! O-onegai" Mai pleads as tears falls down her eyes. She can feel the pain from her chest that makes her go numb..

The man suddenly disappears but before she could react something pulls her and makes her go dizzy.

"K-kei, w-where are you? Tasikute, Onegai… Please save me…" she said as she starts to lose her consciousness in the dream world.

**-Back to reality-**

Lin's shiki had been trying to disturbed Mai's spiritual power and luckily after trying for almost 15 minutes they got response from Mai.

"Arrggghhh, Y-yamite. . O-onegai!" she cried as she thrashes in the bed.

Kei suddenly holds her down to keep her still, Theo helps him seeing that Kei can't keep up with the strength that Mai's showing.

Lin at the same time continues to comman his shikis to continue what they're doing. Lin was amazed at the strength of Mai. Gene and Naru help Theo and Kei from keeping Mai. She really is strong for a small girl. Ayako came near her and Naru commands her "Ayako! Slap Mai!" he said. Hesitantly Ayako slaps her daughter stronger that will make her wake up.

They could see tears flows down Mai's face and she shrieked like there's no tomorrow. " AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she thrashes on the Bed.

"Mai! Mai! Get a grip of yourself! Wake up!" Bou-san said as he saw that Mai's in pain and struggling.

Suddenly, Mai's eyes open and they were all waiting for her another reaction. Once she recognizes the people inside the room, she let herself cry and trembles. Ayako came to her aid and embraces her tightly. Mai clutch in her shirt as if life depends on her, she clutch tightly and cries with all her might. Ayako could feel her trembling body.

"sshhhh.. Mai it's okay now, no need to worry. I'm here, see.. That was just dream." Ayako said to her as she pat the girls head and hug her carefully hurting her because of her wound in the chest.

"T-that m-man, h-he kills them, H-he. . . s-stabs m-me" Mai said between her cries.

Ayako looks worried to Mai. She knows how scared Mai is. Not being able to wake up and facing an evil ghost.

"It's okay now, No need to be scared, we're all here. We'll protect you.." Ayako said to her as she continues to pat her head.

Masako came inside the room and handed Mai a cup of tea to make her calm. "Mai-chan…" Masako utters holding back her tears.

Mai looked up to her and smiled at her, she knows that Masako's trying to be brave in front of her for not showing a crying face.

"Arigato Masako-chan." She said as she reached out for the cup but due to her current state, the cup almost slipped, luckily, someone grab her hands and assists her, she looked up at that person and was about to give her thanks but then… she was startled and speechless to what rather whom he saw. .

"Naru. . ." she utter as she looked in his eyes.

"How are you Mai, hold the cup properly or else you might get yourself hurt you idiot." he said feeling somewhat relief that she's awake now, but at the same time worried for her reaction if she got to see him standing before her.

"I-Im o-okay now, you're still the same you jerk!" Mai retorted as she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. This man that dumped her is now here standing in front of her as if nothing transpired. The nerve of this jerk! But before she can say some things towards Naru….

"Mai!" several voices called out her name and she looked at them and smiled to make them rest assured.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Haru-chan while Yakumo stand beside her and smiling to Mai.

"You scared me jou-chan, you scared the hell out of me! You little!" Bou-san said as he ruffled Mai's hair.

"Gomen minna-san! I'm feeling okay." She said as she felt loved by them. They sure worried at her.

"Mai! I have something that I'll tell you, but it'll be out little secret! It's about Naru!" Gene said as he teased his brother and at the same time Mai.

"Yeah! You noticed it too Gene? I thought I'm the only one who noticed it! Well I guess you really did too, after all you're twins!" Yasu said as he looked sheepishly on her. He's just trying to lighten up the mood and atmosphere.

Gene knows that Yasu is just playing around. So he just let him, knowing that in the near future, Yasu will be one of his helping aid to make his plans work.

From the other side of the room, Kei stood, can't bring himself to come near Mai, he knows that he had failed to keep his promise to Mai.

**Hehehehe! That's all for now.. I now it's kinda cliff hanger but I want it that way. Hehehe.. Now, now how do you think the story goes? :D**

**Will Naru be able to admit and confess his feelings before it's too late? **

**Do you think Kei will be his rival? **

**Who is that Ghost that keeps hurting Mai? And why is it that Mai can't wake up from her nightmare? What is bound to happen to her? Will she be able to make it through till the end or lost?**

**Well, well.. I'll leave it all up to you guys! PLEASE STAY TUNED! It might take some time to update my story but I'll make sure that you'll love the next chapters!**

**Oh and By the way… I have work at night so it might really take long.. :D after all I'm a nocturnal who's brain works at night more than morning hahaha! LOL.. XD**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it minna! XD**

**I'm open for suggestions! :D God Bless! ^_^**


	5. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I know you're all surprised hehehe… It's been a long long time since the last time I updated this account,, Gomen! I would like to apologize to each and every one of you who waited for the next chapter. You see, because of my very busy schedule, changing and unstable schedule at my On the Job training, then my laptop had some problems that results for me to be unable to update… now, now, I have a GOOD news and a BAD news to everyone.. The GOOD news is… I'm going to continue this story and update it at least twice or thrice a week.. the Bad news is…. ALL of my writings on chapters 5-20 are all GONE.. as I've said awhile I go, my Laptop had some problems in its software and needs to be reformat, whether I like it or not, I've got no choice, so I reformat it… and unfortunately I wasn't able to save any of those chapters, even my other works that I'm planning to publish.. Everything that I worked for were gone and I could no longer retrieve my files.. but don't worry I still have my hand written drafts and ideas so I guess I'll just need to work it out again and start… Please be patient and tuned in,, I'm very very sorry for not updating on you guys,, I hope you understand.. -_-' Gomen nasai minna-san… I promise that I'll update as fast as I can.. As of now I'm now working on the next chapters.. so please tuned in.. :D Thank you and God Bless you all! If you have any idea for the twist in this story please do tell me.. :D **

**-DarkLadyViolence09 ^_^ V**


End file.
